Cinderella: The Remake
by Amuchia
Summary: A remake of the famous story, Cinderella, with a bit of a twist!


_Hi guys! Apologies for those awaiting another chapter of Don't Get Hacked, I'm getting used to home-schooling and doing the 100 themes challenge, along with trying to find inspiration, but it keeps running away from me._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful brunette with blue eyes, only 14 years of age. Unlike most of the remakes of Cinderella you've probably read, this girl was a tomboy, eccentric with a wacky sense of humour. She loved and hated all the things that most girls wouldn't. Such as hating Twilight, hating facebook, not wanting to make out with guys every second, wearing clothes that covered her instead of low-cut tank tops and short-shorts, and playing video games every chance she got. Also, she wasn't a total birdbrain, considering she was a straight A student.

So, moving on, she lived in a mansion with her wealthy father, but never asked much of him. They were closer than paper and glue, always going out swimming at the beach or playing a game of tennis at the tennis courts. She loved her dad heaps; he was the best man she ever knew.

That was, until Victoria came along. He was head over heels in love with her, and the girl could tell that Victoria she didn't like her much, for she would always sneer at her when her father wasn't looking. Soon enough, the couple was married, adding two additional children to the family, Renee and Kelly. They must have taken after their mother, because they were evil, always pulling mean pranks on the girl, who tried to avoid them by hanging out with her dad.

But, that simple pleasure was taken away from her, one day, when their house caught on fire. Victoria and the two children escaped quickly, leaving the girl and her father to burn. With the last burst of life her father had in him, he saved his daughter, smiling for the last time as he disappeared into the flames.

From then on, life for her was horrid. Including trying to deal with her father's death, her mother made her do all the chores in the new mansion Victoria had bought out of the money he had left for his daughter, though Victoria never told her of it. Her step-sisters passed their homework onto her, smirking as her workload piled up.

_2 years later…_

There was a boy that she met, one of the most popular boys at school, but she admired him from afar. Her mother had forced her to get a job, saying something about along the lines of, "If you have time to spare, you have time to work!"

One day, she forgot one of her chores and went to bed early for much-needed sleep. When she woke up, her mother started to yell at her, slapping her harshly across the face.

"Naomi! You have neglected your chores. I shall have to punish you for this!" she growled, the flames of rage flickering in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, mum, I was just so ti-" Yet another slap. Naomi rubbed her cheek in pain as her mother towered over her.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered, cowering as tears dripped out of her widened eyes.

"You are _grounded_!" she yelled, baring her teeth like an angry dog.

"Wha-"

"FOR A WEEK!" she exclaimed. Naomi looked up at her pleadingly.

"That means, no phone-" she snatched the phone from Naomi's bedside table. "-no free time, and more chores!" she finished, looking very angry as she threw a piece of paper at Naomi and walked out of the room. Naomi heard a click and she rushed to the door, starting to bang on it.

"No! Mum, please! I won't do it again!" she begged, continuing for a few minutes before she gave up and slid to the floor in tears.

Quite a while after, she heaved herself up off the ground and walked over to her bed, where the paper lay. Curiously, she picked it up and looked over it before feeling tears well up in her eyes yet again. It was a list of extra chores she had been given to do, starting tomorrow and finishing when the week ended. Naomi couldn't take it as she groaned and fell face-first into her pillow, crying into it. Would this ever end?

_A week later…_

"Naomi. You're not grounded anymore, but don't do it again, or it will be worse." Victoria threatened, looking cross as she turned away; she gave a "Hmph!" then trotted off to find her daughters.

"Ooh, is the school dance this month?" Naomi heard her say excitedly, smiling at her daughters. Naomi watched as she danced out the door; an engine started up as Victoria drove away, probably to the store to get something for her "precious little girls". Naomi rolled her eyes at the thought and ducked around the corner, heading up to her room to retrieve her mobile phone.

"What? …No, I'm not going…Yeah, chores… What?! No!" Naomi was on the phone to her closest friend, Daniel. They had been friends for as long as she could remember. She heard the front door creak open.

"Oh, mum's back, have to go! …Yeah, I know…Haha, not going to happen… Bye, see you at school! …I'll bring them, man, don't worry your little brain. Bye!" she said, hanging up as she returned the phone to her pocket and sighed. If only she _could_ go to the dance, she would. Obviously, her mother had decided to give her extra chores on that particular day, so Naomi guessed that she probably planned it with Renee and Kelly.

"Well, better finish washing the dishes, I suppose." she stated, as she drew out a long sigh.

_The night of the dance…_

Naomi plopped onto the couch, laying on it lazily as she looked very bored. She still had heaps more chores to finish; her mother and step-sisters had left for the dance less than 10 minutes ago. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, and shot up instinctively. She got up from the couch and walked to the front door, opening it to see Daniel at the door, dressed in a tuxedo with his black hair combed back, a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes.

"Dan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the dance?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion as she stepped to the side to allow him inside.

"I came here to bring you with me!" he announced happily, smiling at her.

"What? Oh no, I still have chores to finish, and mum would be really angry if I-" he hushed her and she stopped.

"Get a dress on and do whatever it is you girls do, because _you_ are coming with me, no buts." he commanded, pointing his finger at her as she looked bewildered for a moment; laughing as she shot him a smile and rushed up the stairs, entering her bedroom.

A short while later, she walked down the stairs carefully, wearing a blue, knee-length, princess-like frilly dress she had made herself, seeing as she had ended up making her sisters' dresses, she had to learn how to sew.

She wore simple cream flats with a blue bow on them and her hair was down, curled into ringlets at the ends that bounced as she descended. A small amount of make-up was on her face, a golden heart locket around her neck.

Daniel stared in awe for a few seconds once she had arrived at the bottom, which caused her to look around nervously.

"Does it look bad?" she questioned, biting her bottom lip in worry. He smiled at her and extended his hand to her, which she grabbed.

"Nope. You look stunning." he complimented as she looked over and returned his smile.

"Let's go." he said, taking her to his car which was parked outside. She stopped for a moment, and he looked at her, letting go of her hand and opening the car door for her, waiting patiently. She noticed this; walking over with a skip in her step as she climbed in and he closed the door for her and got in the driver's side.

He stopped at the hall where the dance was being held and got out of car, heading over to Naomi's side; opening the door for her as she looked surprised. He laughed as he grabbed her hand and helped her out. They walked into the hall together, and as she caught sight of Nick (the popular boy she had a crush on), she bounded over to him. Daniel stood there, looking dejected as he faked a smile.

Naomi found the perfect moment to confess, and so she did, but the result was not at _all_ what she had expected. He rejected her rudely, making a comment about how she was too ugly and geeky for him to ever want to go out with her. She looked heartbroken as she trudged back to Daniel.

He looked at her, concern evident in his eyes as he pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder sadly, and soon enough he felt her tears fall onto his shoulder. Frowning, he pulled her away, making her look at him, her eyes puffy and red; eyeliner running down her cheeks.

"Dan?" she choked out, looking distraught. He smiled before leaning in and kissing her. She looked rigid for a second before she, too, smiled. The two broke apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you." he told her with a grin on his face. And then, they lived happily ever after, becoming famous YouTubers, living their dreams and having kids of their own.


End file.
